


All Yours

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Lady x Vergil, Secret Relationship, cuz really, he'll figure it out eventually, in which dante once again is clueless, ish, the one with the pool table, they're not doing a good job of hiding it, vergil x lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: The One With the Pool Table ... Vergil and Lady try to keep their relationship on the down-low, but they're not good at it.
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	All Yours

It was too quiet, besides the spinning of the fan above. Lady flipped through the magazine lazily, glancing up once or twice at where Vergil was sitting on the old sofa, book in hand, his focus entirely on the poetry inside. Dante was on the phone, at his desk.

“Are you kidding me?” He groaned. There was a pause.

Lady tried to focus on her magazine, but Dante was too loud and Vergil… for some reason he had hung his coat up at the door. Did he know that made her want to cross the room, grab his collar, and slowly unzip his vest… She bit her lip, glancing back down at the travel magazine in hand. _Why am I reading this?_ Just to keep from staring.

The phone slammed back down on the switch hook and Dante spun around to grab his coat. “Apparently,” he said with an exasperated sigh, “I have to go pick my pizza up.”

“Good luck,” Lady said, without glancing up.

Vergil was quiet for a moment, ice eyes glancing over the pages of his book, “Perhaps this would encourage you to consider eating something other than pizza.” He mused.

“Hah!” Dante grinned, turning to face them again at the front door. “Not on your life.” And then he was gone. And… they were alone at last.

 _Just read your magazine._ Dante wouldn’t be long. But the more she tried to focus on the words on the page, the more she couldn’t sit still. She let out an exasperated sigh, tossing the magazine aside and pulling herself to her feet. 

“Hey,” she crossed the room, leaning over where he sat to press a tender kiss to his temple. Vergil tensed, but then relaxed against her touch, lowering his book with one hand, and reaching out to take hers with his other.

“Dante won’t be long.”

“Maybe not,” she mused, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, cupping his other cheek with her hand.

He shifted a little, shutting the book and moving so he could look up at her from where he sat. “Do you need something?” He asked with a huff.

“Hmm…” she smiled a little. “Why do I have to need something?” She rested one knee on the sofa and then sat in his lap, resting her hand on his chest. “Maybe I just need _you_.” She watched a faint flush rise in his cheeks, and he furrowed his brow trying as _hard_ as possible—like always—not to reveal what he was feeling.

“You know, you _can_ smile, Vergil. For me.” She teased, leaning closer.

He hesitated, his expression softening as he let go of her hand and grasped her hip tight, and finally a small smile touched his lips. 

“For you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

She shifted her hips and his grip tightened. “Kiss me,” she whispered, “Before Dante comes b—”

He closed the distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, pulling away only to surge forward again and kiss her hard. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hand at her hip wrapped around her, suddenly pulling her up into his arms as he stood. She laughed against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“I’m yours,” she said as he pulled away to look at her. His cool eyes traced over her features, as if trying to memorize every piece of her. “ _All_ yours,” she breathed. He kissed her again, hands gripping her thighs as he moved across the room and came to a stop, resting her on the pool table. 

“Vergil,” she breathed as he pressed against her, fingers in her hair. He kissed her with hunger, like he would never be satisfied. He let out a low growl as she pulled away to kiss his jaw and neck. Buttons undone, hair a mess, heavy breath… she traced her hand across his exposed chest, he was warm—almost hot—to touch. His lips found her neck his hand tracing farther up her thigh, and she grasped his pants, searching for the clasp. And just as she managed to undo the offending clasp she heard footsteps up the front stairs, and the sound of conversation.

“Vergil…” Lady moaned, fingers tightening in his hair as he pressed closer to her, searing kisses against her collarbone, “Ver…” his teeth grazed her skin at her neck and she took in a sharp breath, “Vergil, Dante’s back.” 

Fingers tightened on her thigh. 

“Vergil…” Heavy footsteps resumed. “Shit. Vergil.” 

He groaned, resting his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. The moment the door swung open he pulled away, turning towards the tiny bookshelf as if he had been deciding on what to read (though it was mostly stacked messily with Dante’s magazines). Lady crossed her legs, glancing down to make sure her shirt wasn’t as unbuttoned as she thought it was before Dante stepped in, “I’m back.” 

“So soon?” Lady asked. 

He took one glance at Lady and let out an exasperated sigh. “How many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the goddamn pool table.” 

“Oops,” Lady smirked, hopping off the green felted table and straightening her shorts. “Maybe you should remind your brother.” 

Dante glanced over at Vergil with a frown. “Vergil?” he huffed. “He’s not the one who put you there.” 

Lady laughed, resting an arm on Vergil’s shoulder as he struggled to clasp his pants and vest again. She leaned close, dropping her voice to a whisper, “Or did he?” Vergil’s cheeks flared bright red. She loved seeing him completely tongue-tied. “We’ll have to finish what we started later.” She straightened up, offering him a wink. He frowned, shaking his head. 

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” 

She offered him an innocent smile. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

_It’s because I enjoy_ you _far too much._ The warmth in her middle when she thought of Vergil…. The warmth in her heart. Now it felt like _everything_ and the _only_ thing that mattered.


End file.
